


The Truth

by Flamegirl22



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier fix-it, Don't Post To Another Site, Friendship kinda, Gen, Kinda, Marvel Bingo, Still trying to figure out tags, Trying to do the right thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamegirl22/pseuds/Flamegirl22
Summary: Steve found out that Tony's parents deaths weren't the result of an accident. He decides that Tony needs to know.This is for my Steve Rogers square.





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I’ve never written anything in first person pov before. I know my tenses are all over the place. If you are interested in betaing this let me know. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it anyway! Thanks for reading.

I stood staring up at Stark Tower from the sidewalk in front of it. I was stalling going in, still not sure what to say to Tony. Natasha, Sam and I had just finished up in DC. Before I left I asked her, again, not to say anything to Tony. I still feel like I have to be the one to tell him. I don’t know how I’m going to, but I know it has to be me. I regret that I haven’t made more of an effort to see him in the past two years. Howard had been a good friend, I should be keeping more of an eye on his son. I forced the wave of guilt and sadness about my old friend away. Now was not the time to deal with that. Now, here again, I realize that one of the first things I should have done after Fury came to see me was get in touch with Tony. The idea of him being Hydra is ludicrous. He could have helped so much. I can’t believe that I didn’t do that. And they call me a master strategist. Right now that feels like a joke. And not the funny kind. I shake my head, trying to clear the unhelpful thoughts from my mind. I enter the large, luxurious lobby and it’s bustling with people. I go over to the receptionist and I can tell by the look on her face she knows who I am. I tried to smile at her, but it felt forced to me, but judging by the way her eyes light up and the faint blush on her cheeks, she couldn’t tell.  
“Hi, I’m Steve Rogers. I’d like to see Tony Stark, if he has the time to see me. I know I don’t have an appointment with him.”  
The receptionist, the nameplate says Susan Knap, nods and murmurs something about seeing if he has the time to see me today, then clacks away efficiently on her keyboard. Every time she looks up at me I make sure my face doesn’t show any of the anxiety I’m feeling. Finally she smiles and says “You can go on up now Mr. Rogers. Have you been to the penthouse before? He’ll meet you there. He said to make yourself at home.”  
I thank her quietly then go to the elevators at the back of the lobby. They are the only two that will get me to the top floors. Tony told me the first time I came to the Tower that it was a security measure. He had continued to explain that it wasn’t truly necessary with Jarvis, but it made his job easier.

I couldn’t help but fidget as the elevator ascended the floors. I felt a flash of disgust with myself, here I was, a decorated soldier, fidgeting like a schoolboy. I forced myself to stand still, pulled my shoulders back and straightened my spine. I don’t want Tony to think I’m looking for a fight, I’m not. I know how horrible this situation is. I don’t want to tell him. I know this is going to hurt Tony. I really don’t want to do that, but not telling him would hurt too. Secrets have a way of coming out. I know how his parent’s deaths have haunted him all these years. I just wish I could know if this was going to help or just make his suffering worse. I judged him harshly when we first met. It took me a while be able to tell that the face the world sees is a mask. I’ve only ever had glimpses behind it. 

My heart starts to pound as the elevator comes to a stop. The doors open and I force myself to get off. The elevators open into a wide, light living room. Off to the left is the kitchen and to the right is some bedrooms, bathrooms, a study and an entertainment room. I startle a bit when Jarvis speaks up.  
“Please, Mr. Rogers, make yourself comfortable. Sir will be with you shortly. He is trying to get to a place where he can take a break. He said to tell you there are drinks and snacks in the kitchen. Feel free to help yourself.”  
“Thank you Jarvis,” I answer, looking around for the nearest camera. When I find it I offer him a small smile.  
“You are most welcome, Mr. Rogers.”  
I settle onto the sofa and lean back. I try to get my heartrate under control with some deep breathing. I remind myself that this isn’t about me. This is about Tony. I need to be calm and the first step in that is getting my heartrate under control. I startle a bit when the elevator dings behind me. I stand, turn and watch Tony step off. He is in an old black band shirt and ripped jeans. He has grease by his hairline. There are dark circles under his eyes. He’s pale. He doesn’t look altogether healthy, but he smiles when he sees me.  
“Steve, how are you doing? I heard you were in the hospital. Are you doing better?” Tony asked, coming closer to me with his hand outstretched.  
I shook his hand as I answered him. “Yeah, I’m doing better. You know I heal quickly. How have you been Tony?”  
“I’m doing well.”

We lapsed into a slightly tense silence before Tony asked me what he could do for me. I took a deep breath. I definitely didn’t feel ready to have this conversation, but I knew that I couldn’t put it off. Tony deserved to know. But I didn’t know how to tell him. I felt my heart start to pound again. I took in another deep breath before I started to tell him what happened in the old SHIELD bunker. I watched emotions play across his face as I told him what I suspected from what Zola had told us. I could see the horror, then the pain. He closed his brown eyes and his mouth turned down.  
“I don’t have any solid proof Tony, but I know if it’s out there, you’ll be able to find it. I wish I knew how to look so you didn’t have to. I really don’t know what to say, except I’m sorry.” I said, chest aching at the lost look on Tony’s face.  
“I knew there was a cover up. I honestly just thought it was Stane covering the fact that Howard was drunk and had killed himself and my mom. I never imagined that the accident was anything more than that though. How sure are you?”  
I felt my heart break for the other man, I could see the desperation on his face, hear it in his voice. I kept my voice gentle as I answered “I don’t know what happened, but I know it wasn’t an accident. I’m so sorry Tony.”  
I watched, stomach sinking as Tony leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. I wanted to reach out and touch him, offer some kind of comfort but I wasn’t sure if he would welcome it. So I sat, doing nothing, as Tony fell apart. I wanted desperately to reach out, to offer some comfort but from what I know about Tony, I assume he wouldn’t want it. Not from me. Tony gathers himself quicker than I would have thought he’d be able to. His eyes are red when he raises them to meet mine. He wipes the back of his hand over his face before standing.  
“Thank you for telling me Steve,” he rasps. “If you need a place to stay you are more than welcome to stay here, but I’ve got to get down to the shop. I need to figure out what happened.”  
I get to my feet and shake the hand he holds out to me. I tell him quietly, that unless he needs me or wants me to stick around, that I’m heading back to DC tonight. He nods, wishes me a safe journey then leaves me standing in the middle of the room, alone. As I’m riding the elevator down to the lobby, I feel even worse than I did coming up.


End file.
